Letting Go
by LovelyBeast
Summary: PG for some cursing, Shonen Ai 3+4, Songfic; please r+r


Notes (by me):  
  
This is a songfic and it's Shonen Ai. No like, no read. Write a review or my cat will eat you.  
  
Disclaimer: You know it's not mine… The song isn't mine, either. It's "Letting Go" from Sozzi, out of the Dawson's Creek Soundtrack.  
  
Enjoy  
  
  
  
  
  
I still recall the words you said to me  
  
"Please, you have to believe me. I didn't mean to. I was drunk, and he was there, it wasn't my fault!!! Really, you know that I love you. If I had been sober it wouldn't have happened."  
  
It's what you did not say that sets me free  
  
"You know what, Trowa, you didn't even ones say that you're sorry. I don't want any excuses. I want to be able to trust you! I forgave you time and time again. You know very well that this isn't the first time you did something like that. Please, Trowa, I can't go on this way. I'm sorry, but we're through."  
  
Now how can I  
  
Find peace of mind  
  
When you keep coming back again  
  
It's not okay  
  
For you to play  
  
This game of season with my head  
  
"Trowa, no, I won't forgive you. You know I can't, not anymore."  
  
"Oh fuck Quatre, you act like a child."  
  
"Why do you have to play this games with me? Why can't you just leave me alone? It's hard enough as it is, without you're attempts to win me back."  
  
  
  
Now it hurts too much  
  
And it hits too hard  
  
And I won't play this part  
  
Quatre sat by a window and stared outside. Tears were streaming down his face freely.  
  
'Why does it have to hurt this much. Why does he do this to me?'  
  
"Quatre, Trowa is calling again, do you want to talk to him?"  
  
Don't call me  
  
Don't write  
  
Don't show up in the middle of the night  
  
You know that  
  
We needed  
  
Some time and space to breathe in  
  
"Thanks, Duo."  
  
"Quatre? Quatre, this is Trowa."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Oh, Quatre, please, don't you want to come back. Can't we just forget about everything? I know I did a mistake, but…"  
  
"ONE mistake?!"  
  
"But I need you, you know that, we're meant to be together, aren't we?"  
  
So now I say the words I want to say  
  
"It's too late, please understand that. You said that too often and never kept it."  
  
Sometimes it's better letting go this way   
  
"Don't call me again. You have to let go and move on."  
  
Click  
  
And still I know  
  
Down in my soul  
  
It really had this far to go  
  
"Why didn't you leave him earlier, after he betrayed you the first time?"  
  
"You know Duo, I always believed him. I wanted to believe him. It had to go this far for me to draw the consequences."  
  
I gave it all  
  
I had to give  
  
And now it's time for me to live  
  
"There's just nothing left anymore for me to give. I would break if I stayed with him. I need to move on and live my own life."  
  
And I won't look back  
  
And I won't regret  
  
Though it hurts like hell  
  
Someday I will forget  
  
He looked at the photograph on his desk. Trowa and him together in the circus.  
  
'This were happy times… If only…, no there's no sense in regretting. What happened can't be changed anymore.'  
  
Quatre took it and put it away.  
  
He wondered how long it would take for the pain to fade.  
  
Don't call me  
  
Don't write  
  
Don't show up in the middle of the night  
  
You know that  
  
We needed  
  
Some time and space to breathe in  
  
The doorbell rang. Quatre opened the door.  
  
"Trowa! What…"  
  
Don't call me  
  
Don't write  
  
Don't show up in the middle of the night  
  
To say that  
  
You've been thinking  
  
"Quatre, please listen to me, I've been thinking and…"  
  
"You're drunk. You're fucking drunk AGAIN. Leave. Now."  
  
He closed the door.  
  
Cause I know it's just the drinking you  
  
It's funny how we seem to end up here  
  
I never thought I'd see this soul disappear  
  
And this is letting go  
  
This is letting go  
  
This is letting go  
  
This is letting go  
  
Don't call me  
  
Don't write  
  
Don't show up in the middle of the night  
  
You know that  
  
We needed  
  
Some time and space to breathe in  
  
Don't call me  
  
Don't write  
  
Don't show up in the middle of the night  
  
To say that  
  
You've been thinking  
  
Cause I know it's just the drinking  
  
You 


End file.
